


Something More, Something Less

by Sole_Archaeo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, SuperCat Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Archaeo/pseuds/Sole_Archaeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Cat Grant works hard and doesn't have time to hang out with friends or meet Maxwell's new fiance', Kara. Unfortunately, she has no choice in the matter. What happens when Cat let's down her defenses and allows herself to be consumed by something other than work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cat Grant checked her watch and saw that it was already 7:45pm. She rubbed her eyes and squinted at her computer screen. That gave her just enough time to finish up her work and get to the party being held in the ballroom two floors below.

Cat sighed wearily. She still had so much to do before tomorrow, but if she didn’t show up Max would come looking for her. He’d told Cat in no uncertain terms that she had to be at the party. He’s introducing his fiancé to everyone tonight, including his best friend Cat. 

Cat tapped her pen against her teeth as she leaned back in her chair. She doesn’t know much about the fiancé, just a few things here and there that Max had mentioned over time. He’d tried to introduce the woman to Cat a few times, but she always had to cancel on the pair due to work. In all honesty, Cat thought that this girl was just another one of Maxwell’s girlfriends who would soon be gone, so why bother with getting to know her? Obviously, she was wrong. What was so surprising to Cat, and any other person who knew Max, was that he had only met this girl six months ago and had already proposed to her. This from the same guy who had a strict three date policy. After that, he moved on to the next girl in line. 

Max had been that way since Cat met him in college. They were both studying business and happened to sit by one another in an introductory class. Max had forgotten to bring a pen so Cat had begrudgingly supplied him with one. From then on, a friendship had been forged between the two. Max and Cat studied together, consulted with one another on projects, and even hung out. By the end of their freshman year, Max had become a fixture in Cat’s life and subsequently became her best friend. She knew she could always count on him for anything. Max was even the one who came up with the idea for their company, G & L Technologies. He told her that the initial of Cat’s last name would go first since she would be conducting most of the business anyways. It seemed like such a far-fetched idea at the time, but hard work by the both of them had the company thriving. Cat would have never dreamed that she would be a co-owner of a company, but ten years after graduating here she sat, trying to keep up with a daunting workload. It was tough and definitely trying at times, but Cat lived for it, so much so that Max liked to tease her about being the first person to get there and the last one to leave each day.

Cat shook her head and glanced at her watch again. 7:53pm. She stood and stretched, quickly turning off her computer and walking over to the elevator. She pushed the button and leaned against the back wall, the brass handrail pressing into the small of her back. As Cat watched the floor numbers decrease, she thought again about how much work she still had to do. Honestly, Cat wasn’t in the mood to go to a party, but she had to be there to support her best friend and also to see about this Keira or Kara person. If this girl was so important to Max, then Cat would put on a brave face and mingle at the party. Meeting this girl would also allow Cat to question her about her true intentions with Max.

As the door opened, Cat stepped off the elevator and looked around. She had to admit that Max had really outdone himself with this party. She saw the happy couple from afar when she entered the room, but instead of going to see them, she decided to wait for them to make their rounds. Cat was standing by the back glass walls looking out into the city with a glass of bourbon in her hand when she felt someone approach her. 

“It’s beautiful out there isn’t it?” Cat turned to her left and was met with two of the bluest eyes she had ever seen. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you. I just needed to step away from the party for a few minutes. There’s a lot going on in there. I’m just not used to all of…this.” 

Cat continued to stare at the woman and finally spoke after a few seconds of perusal. “Yes, it’s an extravagant party, but I expected nothing less of Max.” She offered her hand. “I’m Cat.” 

The blonde woman held out her hand to shake Cat’s, “Hi Cat, my name is Kara.” Kara continued to smile and shake Cat’s hand as her eyes suddenly went wide, “Wait, you’re Cat…the Cat Grant.” Cat smiled slightly. “It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Kara gushed. “Max has told me so much about you.” 

Cat coolly stared at Kara. So, this was the fiancé. Cat stiffened her posture and thrust her hip out. Now she can find out what this girl’s true intentions are. Before Cat can start interrogating her, however, Max walks up. “Well, I’m glad you girls finally met.” Max said as he walked over to Kara and put his arm around her waist and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. “Cat, you haven’t been harassing my fiancé have you?” 

“No Max. Cat and I were just getting to know one another,” Kara stated as she smiled up at him. 

Even within just moments of meeting Kara, Cat had to admit that the woman looked like she cared for Max. She will hold her judgment on that, though, until she’s seen more.

“Well Cat, I’m glad you were able to make it tonight. Kara and I are going to continue to make our rounds. Are you going to stay here a little longer?” 

Cat sighed and tipped the rest of her drink back. “I’d like to, but I really should get home. I have a lot that I need to get done for tomorrow and should get to bed.” 

Max looked to Kara. “What Cat is trying to say is that she is going back up to her office where she will continue to work into the early morning hours.” 

Kara quickly glanced back at Cat in surprise. “You’re not going back to work are you? You should really get some rest, Cat.” 

Maxwell laughed and looked fondly at Cat. “Kara, you’ll come to learn that Cat always works. I’ve tried numerous times to get her to stop, but you can’t change a Grant’s mind. Come on Cat, stay here a while longer. I really want you and Kara to get to know one another.” 

Cat smiled politely at the couple. “I’d like to Max, but I really need to wrap up that proposal for tomorrow. I promise to find some time to hang out with Kara soon though.” 

“I’m going to hold you to that Cat. I really want two of the most important people in my life to get to know one another.” 

Kara smiled shyly at Cat, “I’d really like to get to know you too, Cat.” 

Cat smiled back at the couple and quickly said her farewells. As Cat climbed back on the elevator and began thinking about what documents she needed to get ready for the proposal, she glanced back and caught Kara’s eye. The last thing Cat saw before the doors closed was Kara staring back at her, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO WEEKS LATER…

Cat squinted as she looked up to the sky. The sun was glaring down on the city today and it made it hard to see the clouds. Ever since she was young, Cat had been fascinated by the cottony shapes floating across the sky. Cat didn’t have any siblings, and her parents never seemed to have time for her, so Cat would venture outside and just lay in the grass and look up at the clouds. She’d make up stories about them in her head and the many things they could be. Even though she didn’t have any siblings, or friends for that matter, she had her stories and those made her happy. 

Cat closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the sun’s warmth on her. She was sitting in the courtyard outside of G & L Technologies. When she and Max had the plans for the building drafted, she made sure there was an area that would allow the employees to get away from the office, if only for a few minutes. Cat usually didn’t spend too much time out here, but today she thought she would actually take a lunch and sit outside for a little while. She needed to clear her head of all the things that still needed to be done. She had been staying late and getting to the office even earlier than usual, but it seemed that more work just kept coming in. It was a good thing on one hand, because it meant that the company was doing well, but on the other hand she found herself having to work more and more. If she was honest, she truly didn’t mind doing all the extra work. It wasn’t like she had anything else to do with her time. 

Cat sighed and finished the rest of her sandwich. She leaned back on the bench again and shut her eyes for a few moments. 

“Hey you, I didn’t think I’d see you out here.” 

Cat raised a hand to shield her face, slowly opening her eyes, to see none other than Kara standing in front of her. Cat stood up and awkwardly stuck her hand out for the other woman to shake. “It’s good to see you again, Kara. What are you doing here?” 

Kara laughed and shook Cat’s hand. “I came to meet Max for lunch and spotted you over here staring up towards the sky and wondered what could have you so fascinated.” 

Cat finally dropped Kara’s hand and stepped back, sitting down on the bench and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Well, I was eating lunch and watching the clouds pass by.” 

Kara tilted her head up, honey blonde hair cascading down her back as she squinted up at the sky through her glasses. “I used to do that as a kid. I’d sit outside and imagine that the clouds were animals and that they were all friends who would go on many adventures together,” Kara said, looking down and smiling warmly at Cat. “Anyway, I see that you’re finally taking a few minutes for yourself and not working. I’m happy to see that you’re outside of your office for once.” 

Cat found herself involuntarily returning Kara’s smile. She quickly glanced away, looking for something to settle her gaze on that wasn’t Kara’s blue eyes. Cat caught a glimpse of her watch and realized she had fifteen minutes before she needed to get back to her office. Taking a deep breath, Cat waved at the empty bench beside her and said off-handedly, “Well, I have a few more minutes if you’d like to sit and talk.” 

Kara eagerly sat down beside Cat and leaned back, her right arm brushing against Cat’s left. She wiggled a little, adjusting herself, and sighed. “You know, this is nice, just sitting here, not doing anything. Ever since I got engaged and moved here, I feel like I’ve been going nonstop.” 

Cat’s ears perked up at this new information. She peeked over at the blonde, who had her head tipped back and her eyes closed. “Oh, you moved here from somewhere else?” 

Kara rolled her neck to get the kinks out, her left hand reaching up to brush back a stray hair. “Yeah, I was living in Montana before I came here.” 

Cat glanced away. “I’m sorry, that must be tough, moving from your home to a new place.” 

Kara let out a breath and opened her eyes, turning slightly toward Cat and pressing their arms more firmly together. “It’s been harder than I could have imagined,” she admitted softly, her hands twisting together in her lap. “I mean, Max had this big business out here that he wasn’t going to leave, and I told him that I could work anywhere. It’s just—it’s been tough,” she sighed, slumping forward a bit. “But,” she continued, straightening up and pushing her glasses back on her nose, “it’s only been a few weeks, so I’m sure it’ll get better. Also, once I get my painting studio set up, I can focus on work.” 

Cat felt a quick flutter of…something in her chest as she looked at the woman sitting beside her. Cat impulsively reached out and grabbed Kara’s hand. “I’m sorry that I really don’t know much about you or your relationship with Max. I’d really like to spend more time with you and maybe even get a look at your studio and the work you do.” 

Kara looked at their hands and back up into Cat’s eyes. She smiled and said, seriously, “I’d really like that Cat. I truly do want to spend more time with you.” 

A beep sounded from Cat’s pocket, breaking them out of their reverie. She quickly took her phone out and glanced at it. Cat grimaced at the screen and punched the alarm  
button. “I’m sorry Kara, I’ve got to get back to work.” 

They both stood and released one another’s hand. Kara swayed towards Cat just a little bit. “Oh, it’s no problem,” she assured the shorter woman. “I need to go and meet Max for lunch anyways. He’s probably starving.” 

They continued to stand and look at one another. Cat could feel the imprint of Kara’s hand burning her own where the two had been joined. With what felt like a much larger than needed effort, Cat stepped back and towards the door. “Well, I enjoyed getting to speak with you Kara,” she said as she turned around and reached for the handle. Cat paused, then, feeling brave, turned back to the other woman and offered, “Perhaps we could do it again sometime.”

Kara’s eyes lit up and she gave Cat the biggest smile she’d ever seen. She pulled out her phone and handed it to the smaller woman. “Here, give me your number so I can text you about getting lunch or dinner sometime. I really would like to have someone I could talk to around here.” 

Cat nodded as she punched a few buttons, then handed the phone back to Kara. Cat stepped back, and held the door open as she ushered Kara in ahead of her. She watched the taller woman turn down the hall and head in the opposite direction from Cat. When Kara reached the corner, she looked back, as though expecting Cat to still be watching her. The younger woman grinned and offered a small wave before turning down the next hall. Cat raised a few fingers in return, then quickly pulled them down and strode to a nearby elevator. As Cat stood waiting, her phone pinged again. The message was from Kara and read, “Try not to work TOO hard today boss.” Cat couldn’t stop the smile that graced her face as her fingers hovered over the message. Without hesitation, she texted back, “We shall see. Have a good rest of your day.” As Cat stepped onto the elevator, she realized that for the first time in a long time, she was looking forward to something other than work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to my beta fairchristabel.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few weeks after their talk in the courtyard, Kara and Cat met up for several lunches and dinners, some of which were at Cat’s house. Tonight was no different. It was 7:30 and Cat had made herself leave early from the office. Well, early for her anyway. She had ordered pizza and changed into what she deemed her “comfy clothes,” which consisted of sweat pants and a t-shirt with “I love science” emblazoned across the front. Cat had just finished setting out the plates and napkins when the doorbell rang. Cat opened the door to a smiling Kara holding a bag of chips and a 2-liter cola. “Hey, sorry I’m late,” Kara said as she stepped inside and wiped her feet, “traffic was a nightmare.” 

Cat took the chips and drink while Kara shrugged off her jacket. “You’re actually right on time, the pizza hasn’t even gotten here yet.” 

After Kara hung her jacket up, she spun and followed Cat into the kitchen. Cat placed the items on the counter beside the plates. As she turned she bumped into Kara, who had stepped much closer than Cat realized. “Am I not going to get my hello hug?” exclaimed Kara. 

Cat opened her arms wide and enveloped Kara. This was something that had been happening between the two. It seemed that when they saw one another, they needed to feel the warmth of the other. Cat kept telling herself that it was all innocent and that this was what friends did, but each time she would hold on just a little bit longer. Hugs with Kara always felt good. She didn’t know what it was, but she knew she would always yield to Kara’s hug requests. 

Kara sighed and pulled away after a last squeeze. She leaned back against the counter as she reached out and grabbed Cat’s hand, swinging it lightly. “So, what are we watching tonight?” 

Cat smiled and gently disentangled their hands, “I don’t know. We could watch a documentary, or an old movie. Anything spark your interest?

Kara shrugged, nodding at the tv in the living room with a grin. “Depends. Is that your Netflix profile you’ve got pulled up, or mine?”

Cat spun around and walked over to the couch. She felt a little warm. “Well,” she said as she reached for the remote, “I thought…” 

The doorbell rang. Cat turned towards the door, but was stopped by Kara’s hand on her upper arm, “I’ve got it, sweetie. Go ahead and pick a documentary to watch.” 

Cat, a bit dazed, stared at Kara’s retreating form. Did Kara really just call her sweetie? It made something in her chest flutter a little at the sentiment. 

“Cat…Cat…hey, are you ready to eat?” 

Cat broke out of her reverie to find Kara staring at her bemusedly, pizza in hand. Cat clenched her right hand into a fist, “Yeah, I’ll be there in a second, just setting up our movie.” 

Four hours later and the pizza and chips, not to mention a batch of chocolate chip cookies that Cat and Kara had made between documentaries, had been consumed. As the second documentary ended and the credits rolled Cat turned from her position at one end of the couch to the other end where Kara was sitting. Well, sitting being the operative word. Sometime during the second documentary, Kara had oodled herself down to where she was now; laying half on and half off of the couch, her glasses slipping halfway down her face. Cat couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable the blonde looked. Instead of trying to wake her and send her back home, Cat decided that it would be easier for Kara to stay right where she was. After texting Max to let him know that Kara would be spending the night at her house, Cat turned off the tv and walked over to the sleeping form known as Kara. Cat gently removed the glasses from Kara’s face, then reached down to grab one of her legs. It took Cat over ten minutes, but she finally wrangled Kara’s entire body back onto the couch and was covering her with a blanket when a hand grabbed one of her own. Kara’s eyes had flickered open and she was staring sleepily at Cat, “I really like you Cat. I hope you know that.” 

Before Cat could even think of responding, Kara had passed back out again. Cat gently pried her hand from under Kara’s and looked down at the other woman. Cat had to be careful. If Kara had said that to her and she’d been awake, Cat’s not sure how she would’ve responded. Of course she cared for Kara. She was, in a word, wonderful, but only as a friend. That’s all she could be ever be to Cat. Kara was engaged to Cat’s best friend and she would never do anything to jeopardize her relationship with Max or with Kara. Cat turned off the lamps and walked to her room. As she slipped away she uttered a quiet, “Goodnight, Kara.” A smile ghosted across Kara’s face as she drifted back off to sleep.

The next morning Cat awoke to the smell of coffee. She couldn’t remember a time that that had ever happened. She’d always been the one to wake up and make the coffee. To have it already made for her was something she could get used to though. 

The image of a morning Kara was also something Cat could get used to. Kara stood at the oven, her hair in a messy ponytail and glasses falling down her nose. She pulled out a pan of muffins and was placing them on the counter when she spotted Cat. Kara smiles widely, “Good morning! Did you sleep well?” 

Cat sauntered in to the kitchen, yawning and scratching her head, “I think I should be asking you that. How was the couch?” 

Cat sat down at the counter as Kara poured her a cup of coffee, “Honestly, that’s the best sleep I’ve had since I moved here. Your couch is super soft,” she answered, pushing the cup towards Cat. “Also,” Kara continued, leaning on the countertop with crossed arms, “someone placed a blanket over me, so I was extremely comfortable. Thank you for doing that by the way. And I’m sorry I fell asleep here. I guess I was more tired than I thought.” 

Cat gratefully took the cup of coffee and blew on it before taking a drink. She sighed, finally feeling fortified enough to look directly into blue eyes. “You’re more than welcome. You can stay over any time,” she said, reaching out and clumsily patting Kara’s forearm. “I like having you here.” 

Cat didn’t realize she had said that last part out loud until she heard Kara laugh, “Don’t think I won’t take you up on that offer,” Kara said cheerfully, winking and grinning as she turned back to the muffins. 

Cat lazily looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed that she would soon need to get ready for the day. She had a meeting this morning and a teleconference this afternoon. She still had a few minutes though. Cat sat her mug down, stretching her arms out in front of her, “So, are you going to be working in your studio today now that you’ve gotten it all set up?” she inquired. 

Kara placed the muffins on the table between them and took a seat next to Cat, “Yeah, I want to get back into painting. It’s been too long and I have a few sketches that I made that I’d really like to see come alive in the paints.” 

Cat nodded and sipped her coffee again, unconsciously leaning closer to Kara. “And will I be able to see these paintings at any point?”

Kara laughed, swaying a little closer to Cat as well. “Well, I don’t like people to see my work until it’s completely done,” she hedged. Cat huffed. Kara grinned and pushed her glasses back on her nose. “But maybe,” she stressed, reaching for a muffin and breaking it in half, “if I’m feeling generous one day, I’ll let you see a few.” 

Cat smiled sharply over the rim of her coffee mug. “I’ll hold you to that,” she promised. She checked the time again and stood up, “Well, I need to get ready for work. I’ll be back down in about twenty minutes. Please make yourself at home.” 

After Cat had finished her shower and put her suit on, she walked back to the kitchen to grab her keys off of the counter. As she rounded the corner she saw Kara reading the newspaper and sipping her coffee. Seeing her there made Cat want to call in sick, just so they could spend the day together. Cat cleared her throat to gain Kara’s attention, “So, I’m going to head out. Please stay as long as you want. There’s no rush for you to leave. You know where I keep the extra key, so just take it with you and lock the door.” 

Kara stood and picked up a small brown paper bag and thrust it into Cat’s hands, “Here, you didn’t eat any breakfast so I put a couple of muffins in here for you. Take them. You’re going to need the sustenance today.” 

Cat grumbled and looked pointedly at Kara who laughed and exclaimed, “You can put that pout away because it doesn’t faze me, Catherine Grant.” 

Cat continued to pout and Kara pulled her in for a hug, “Does this make you feel better?” Kara whispered. She felt Cat nod her head yes against her shoulder. Cat pulled back with a big grin on her face, and Kara laughed at her childish antics. 

“Thank you for the food, Kara,” Cat said, walking to the front door. She paused, then looked back over her shoulder. Kara was still standing there, sleep-rumpled and gorgeous, a smile on her face. Cat attempted to school her own expression into a more neutral one, and failed. She returned Kara’s smile, even bigger, “I hope you have a good day at your studio.” 

As Cat opened the door to leave, Kara grabbed her hand and squeezed it, letting go before she felt the sudden increase in Cat’s pulse, “See you later, Cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my awesome beta fairchristabel.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat removed her reading glasses and pinched her nose. She glanced at the clock again. It was already 8:30pm and she was nowhere near finished going through all the paperwork she’d been working on all day. She rolled her neck and sighed, carefully setting her glasses aside. Everyone else had called it a day hours ago, but here she was, making sure that everything was completed. Normally this wouldn’t bother her, since she’d stayed here many a night working in the past. Tonight was movie night with Kara, though, and that had caused her to be in a foul mood. Cat was supposed to leave by 6:00, but when it neared that time and she knew the work wouldn’t be finished, she had to cancel with Kara. 

To Kara’s credit, she didn’t sound upset when Cat called and told her. She just sounded disappointed. That, to Cat, was worse than Kara being upset with her. She’d much rather have Kara yell at her and tell her to stop working so much. Between Cat’s work and Kara trying to get her art into the galleries around the city, they hadn’t seen one another for over a week. Of course they had spoken with each other over the phone, but it just wasn’t the same.

When Cat thought about it, a lot had changed since Kara had come into her life just a few short months ago. Cat didn’t come in to the office super early anymore, she didn’t take much work home, and she didn’t want to stay late at work anymore, especially if she already had plans with Kara. Honestly, this shift in her working life didn’t bother her. She had been working too much, and pulling back from it made her happier. 

Cat sighed, rubbing her forehead as she leaned back in her chair, rolling her pen between her fingers. She couldn’t help tonight though. These documents had to be completed for the meeting tomorrow morning, and she was the only one that could do them. Cat figured that if she could work on these a few more hours she could still get home before midnight and get a little bit of rest. Cat checked the clock again. 8:37pm. She tapped her pen against her teeth. She really would have to make this up to Kara somehow. 

Fifteen minutes later Cat heard the elevator moving. That wasn’t unheard of. The security guards downstairs would make their rounds on each floor throughout the night. This was a little early for them, but Cat didn’t think anything of it. It wasn’t until a few minutes later when she heard the distinct sound of footsteps getting closer that she got a little worried. When she looked up, she was met with the sight of Kara leaning against the door with a bag of Chinese food in one hand and a couple of beers in the other.

“I knew you’d still be here,” Kara said, stepping into the room and stopping in front of Cat’s desk, “and knowing you, you haven’t eaten anything since lunch.” She raised an eyebrow as she took in the stack of papers in front of Cat, “that is, if you even took a lunch.” 

Cat couldn’t help the smile that graced her face. It had only been a week since she had seen Kara, but that had been long enough. As Kara set the beers down, Cat stood up and walked around her desk and enveloped Kara in a hug. As Cat hugged her tighter, she mumbled into Kara’s shoulder, “I’ve missed seeing you, Kara.” 

She felt Kara tug her closer and murmur, “I missed you too, Tiny Cat.” 

Cat pulled back and scowled, crossing her arms, “You know I don’t like that,” she grumbled.

“Well, I think it describes you perfectly,” Kara replied, reaching out and tapping Cat lightly on the nose, “and I’m going to continue to use it. So,” she continued, holding out the food and giving Cat her best smile, “do you think you have some time to spare for dinner and conversation?” 

“Well,” Cat drawled, reaching out and snagging the food from Kara, “I suppose I could work something out, as long as I get some of the potstickers.”

“That was one time!” Kara protested with a laugh as she picked up the beers and followed Cat.

The two women sat down on Cat’s sofa. Cat left some breathing room between herself and Kara, but Kara just scooted closer until their knees touched. The food was parceled out and each talked about what had been going on in their lives over the last week.

“So,” Cat said, giving up on picking up a potsticker with her chopsticks and just stabbing it with one of them instead, “have you had any luck? Did any of the galleries you spoke to offer to show your work?” 

Kara shifted nervously, pushing her glasses up on her nose, as she sat down her own pair of chopsticks. “Well, I actually have two galleries that are interested in my work.” 

Cat hastily swallowed, patting her mouth with a napkin. “That’s great Kara! I’m so happy for you!” she exclaimed, grabbing Kara’s knee and lightly shaking it. Kara’s face pinkened and Cat snatched her hand back, reaching for another potsticker instead. She went straight for the stabbing method this time. “What does Max think about it?” 

Kara rubbed her neck, squinting away as her face darkened even more. “I actually haven’t told him yet,” she said in a rush, glancing back at Cat from beneath her eyelashes. “I wanted to tell you first.” 

Cat stopped chewing her potsticker as she stared at the blonde. She swallowed carefully before reaching out and gently squeezing Kara’s shoulder, once. “Well, he’ll be really happy for you I’m sure. I mean, I haven’t seen your work, but I can only imagine how wonderful it is.” 

Kara smiled as she turned fully to Cat, bringing a folded leg up onto the sofa between them. “That’s actually something I want to talk to you about. I’d like for you to come and visit my studio one day soon,” Kara said eagerly, grabbing one of Cat’s hands in her own and lacing their fingers together. “I want to share it with someone that will tell me what they really think about it. I need an outsider’s eye.” 

Cat took a swig of beer, then squeezed Kara’s hand. “I would be beyond excited to see the work that you do.” 

As the women finished up their food and beer, Cat moved back to her desk to jot a few things down. The break had revitalized her and she wanted to make sure she got down everything she wanted to include in her project she was working on. She was so engrossed with what she was working on that she lost track of time and nearly forgot that there was another person in the room with her. It wasn’t until Kara loudly said her name that Cat startled and looked up. She removed her reading glasses and pushed her chair away from her desk. “I’m so sorry, Kara. I got lost in finishing this project up. What were you saying?” 

Kara just sighed. “I was saying,” she answered, swinging her legs down off of the couch and standing up in a stretch, “that you work way too much and that I don’t like it that you stay here so late.” 

Before Cat could respond, Kara’s phone rang. She looked at her screen and sighed, swiping to answer. “Yes Max, I’m at the office with Cat,” the blonde answered, running her free hand through her hair. “No, no, you don’t need to come here. We’re just finished up, so I’ll head home in a few minutes,” Kara murmured as she turned slightly away from Cat. “Yes, I can take care of myself. I’ll get a taxi to come and pick me up,” she said, a little more loudly. “Alright, alright, we’ll talk when I get home,” Kara said stiffly, pulling the phone away from her ear and jabbing the END button. She sagged against the wall her eyes unfocused as she looked across the room. Kara shook her head and straightened up, shoving her phone in her pocket. “Well, it looks like I’ll be going,” she said, running her hands down her sides as though searching for wrinkles. Kara finally looked up and met Cat’s eyes. “Please don’t stay late tonight, Cat. You need your rest, just like everyone else.” 

Before Kara could leave, Cat walked over to the artist and pulled her into another hug, “Hey, I’m sorry about missing our movie night. I really appreciate you coming by and bringing me dinner. I promise to make it up to you somehow,” Cat vowed, her forehead pressed against Kara’s neck. “Anything you want.” 

Kara pulled back and smirked fondly, “That’s dangerous to say, Tiny Cat. I’d watch my words if I were you.” 

With that, Kara turned and strode towards the elevators. Cat stood still, watching to make sure that she got on. As the doors closed, Kara smiled at Cat and lifted her fingers in a small wave. Cat then turned back to her work, invigorated from her dinner and time spent with Kara.


	5. Chapter 5

Cat sat, quietly sipping her bourbon at the bar as she thought over the events from earlier in the day. Max had come to see her and didn’t seem very happy when he strode into her office. “Cat, what’s going on with you and my fiancé?” 

Cat had been reading over a contract and quickly looked up at his tone. Her fingers tightened involuntarily on the papers in her hand. Her mind raced. Had Max noticed something? No, he couldn’t have, there was nothing for him to see. She and Kara only hugged and would occasionally hold one another’s hands, but that was it. Cat laid the contract down and looked at Max’s face, really looked at it, and was surprised at the tiredness she could see outlined in his features. And, she realized belatedly, his tone wasn’t accusatory, just sad. 

Cat removed her glasses and took a deep breath. She straightened her shoulders and leaned back in her chair. “Care to give me a clue as to what you’re talking about, Max?”

Max sat down heavily in a chair. “It’s just, it seems like I never see Kara anymore,” he replied, slumping forward and running a hand tiredly through his hair. “She’s either with you or in her studio. I don’t understand it. Everything was great at first, but now we rarely even see one another. I don’t know if it’s something I’m doing that’s wrong or what. Kara always seems so happy when she spends time with you.” 

Max blew out a breath and Cat took a moment to phrase her next question. “Isn’t that what you wanted Max? You wanted the two of us to hang out with one another. Also, hanging out with Kara has been good for me as well.” 

Max put his head in his hands, “I know, Cat. Don’t you think I see how well you’ve been doing too? You don’t stay at the office as late as you used to or come in before dawn. I hated that you were here all the time. I just…” he sighed, and looked up at Cat, “I just feel like Kara and I are pulling away from one another. I finally had a big talk with her last night about it and she got angry with me. I couldn’t believe it Cat; she’s never been upset with me before. I just mentioned that we should spend more time together and that perhaps she could put aside her art for a little while until we get more settled.” 

Cat scoffed at this, “Max, why would you say that? You know how important her art is to her,” she chastised. Cat took a breath to steady herself. She looked over at her friend. “You have to remember,” she said, a bit more gently, “Kara left everything and everyone she knew behind for you. She came to this city, for you. She loves you. I’m…” Cat squeezed her hands into fists, nails pressing deeply into her palms, “I’m just her friend. If you want, she and I can stop hanging out as much. Maybe then you could spend some more quality time with one another.” 

As Cat said this last part she felt a small pang in her chest, but pushed it aside. She leaned back in her chair and briefly closed her eyes, resigning herself to the fact that she would have to distance herself from Kara. She hated to see her best friend like this. She wouldn’t let her relationship, no, her friendship, with Kara jeopardize that. Just last night she couldn’t imagine going a week without seeing Kara again. Now she would be doing just that. She could do it though. She would just need to throw herself back into work again. Cat opened her eyes, blinking away a hint of moisture. She gripped the ends of her arm rests, thrusting herself out of her chair. She rounded her desk, sat down next to Max, and put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?” 

Max looked up and gave a small smile. “Yeah, I’m good, Cat. I think I just needed to get all of that out,” he said tiredly. “I know I shouldn’t be talking to you about it because you’re friends with Kara, and now you’re in the middle of all of this. Look, I don’t want you to stop seeing Kara. She really enjoys her time with you. What about if the three of us go out tonight? It’d be nice to step away from work and just go out for a pleasant dinner and relax.” 

Cat couldn’t say no to his plea and the hopeful smile that crossed his face. It would be hard being there with just the two of them, but she would soldier through it. Hopefully, there wouldn’t be too much PDA as the night went on. Cat placed her hand on top of Max’s. “That sounds perfect, Max.” 

Max stood up and pulled Cat up into a hug. “Thank you, Cat. I’ll speak with Kara but I’m sure she’ll say yes since you’re coming along as well. Meet at 7 at Elder’s Pub and Grill?” 

Cat smiled grimly. “I look forward to it.” 

As Max waved his goodbye and left her office, Cat stumbled back over to her chair and fell down into it. Had she and Kara really been spending that much time together? Was it causing Max and Kara’s relationship to deteriorate? Cat didn’t know, but she firmed her resolve that she would keep her distance from Kara now. She didn’t want to hurt the two people she cared so deeply about. Hopefully, with the space, Max and Kara could get back to how they were before Cat entered the picture. It would be okay, Kara would have Max and Cat would have her work. Cat slowly let her head fall down on the desk. How was she going to do this? Now that she had felt that happiness, how was she supposed to just let it all go and go back to her life before Kara? As she laid there, her telephone beeped. Cat blindly groped for it and raised her eyes to see the screen. A new text message from Kara blinked at her. It was as if Kara knew Cat was thinking about her.

K: Just wanted to say good morning and that I hope that you didn’t stay at work all last night. Also, Max just told me that we’re all going to dinner tonight. I can’t wait to see you! XO

C: No, I did make it home last night. Thanks for asking. See you at dinner.

Cat paused as she reread her message. It sounded so cold and impersonal. Definitely not what she would have typed to Kara in the past. If she hadn’t just had that talk with Max, she would’ve put how she was looking forward to spending tonight with Kara and that she was counting down the hours. Unfortunately, she wouldn’t be doing that any more. Cat hit send and tiredly rubbed her eyes.

Obviously, Kara noticed her detached manner too.

K: Are you okay Cat?

C: I’m fine Kara. Just tired. I appreciate your concern, but I need to get back to work if I want to get out of here on time for dinner tonight. I’ll see you later.

Cat hated being like this to Kara, but if she was going to start detaching herself, she would need to begin the process. She didn’t receive a text back from Kara and wondered if she had gone too far. Cat would find out tonight. Right now, she needed to focus and get back to reviewing the documents before the day was over.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat steadily sipped her third bourbon as she checked her phone. 6:51pm. Cat wasn’t drunk, just buzzed and feeling good. She figured she would need it to get through tonight. As she motioned for another drink, she felt a presence beside her. 

“Hi there. I saw you drinking alone over here and thought I’d join you. I hope that’s okay.” 

Cat looked up into the smiling face of a 20-ish year old guy with sandy brown hair and a crooked smile. She turned back to the bar and raised her glass to bartender. As a new drink was handed to her, a shadow fell over her shoulder.

“My name’s Chris and I work in retail, what’s your name?” 

Cat turned and slowly looked the guy over, hoping she could put an end to this before it got started. “Cat, and I’m definitely too buzzed to participate in this conversation,” she said finally, turning back to the bar and taking another sip of her drink. 

“Oh come on, I’m here alone and you’re obviously alone, so why don’t we just see where the night takes us,” Chris said, placing his hand on her arm. 

Cat narrowed her eyes, about to give him a verbal lashing and possibly punch him in his Adam’s apple, when she feels his hand yanked away from her arm and another placed on her shoulder. Before Cat could even turn to see who the person was, she felt a cool, lingering kiss placed upon her cheek. Cat spun around and met Kara’s eyes. Their faces were only a few inches apart. 

Kara’s left hand reached out to caress Cat’s cheek. “Sorry it took me so long to get here, honey. Traffic was horrible,” she said. Kara smiled and placed her arm around Cat’s shoulder. She turned to the young guy that she saw grabbing Cat just a few seconds prior. Kara bared her teeth at him and thrust out her right hand. “Hi, I’m Kara…Cat’s girlfriend. And you are?” Kara asked, squeezing Cat’s shoulder. 

Cat was still a little fuzzy, so it took a few moments for her brain to catch up to what was going on as she stared up at her rescuer. She could feel a dopey grin plastered on her face though, and was pretty positive that it wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. Cat turned her head back towards Chris in time to see him stuttering under Kara’s gaze as he shook her hand. “My name, my name is Christopher, I mean Chris. Nice to meet you.” 

Kara coolly looked Chris over as she continued to squeeze his hand. “Well Chris, what were you and my beautiful girlfriend talking about before I got over here? I noticed your hand was on her arm. Did she ask you to do that?” 

At this moment, Cat almost felt bad for Chris. She wouldn’t want to be under Kara’s scrutiny right now. 

“Oh, um, Cat and I were just talking. Just saying hello to one another. It wasn’t anything more than that. I’ll, uh, just be leaving. You ladies have a good rest of your night,” Chris muttered as he extracted his hand from Kara’s and started massaging it as he hurriedly walked away. 

Kara watched him go and then turned to Cat. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to butt in on your conversation but when I saw him place his hand on you, I couldn’t help myself.” 

As Kara’s saying this, Cat noticed that Kara’s left hand had returned to her cheek. Cat closed her eyes, taking a moment to savor the feeling. This might be the last moment that they could freely be close to one another. 

Kara’s thumb swept across Cat’s cheek. “Cat, are you okay sweetie?” she asked concernedly.

Cat opened her eyes to see Kara’s worried expression. She quickly brought her right hand up to cover Kara’s hand that rested on her cheek. Kara sucked in a quick breath, staring fully into Cat’s eyes. Cat soaked in the warmth that radiated from the other woman. “Kara—” Before anything more could be said, a glass dropped somewhere behind the bar, jarring the two women and breaking them apart. Cat blinked and the moment was gone. She stood, eyes rapidly scanning the bar. 

As if sensing who Cat was looking for, Kara shuffled back and shoved her hands in her pockets. “Max went to park the car. He should be here soon.” 

Cat nodded stiffly, keeping her eyes averted from the woman standing next to her. They stood awkwardly next to one another until Max showed up a few minutes later. He raised an eyebrow as he walked up to them. “Well, it seems you two found one another. Did I miss anything?” 

Cat and Kara glanced at one another and shook their heads. “Nope,” Kara said with forced cheerfulness. “All good here.” 

Max reached for Kara’s hand. “Okay, let’s go grab a table and get something to eat.”


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since the fateful dinner and Cat had been working non-stop. To say that the dinner that night had been slightly awkward would be an understatement. After the moment between Cat and Kara occurred, the two women could barely look at each other. In the long run, Cat thought that it was a good thing that it happened because since then, they had had very little contact with one another. Of course, they had both been busy. Cat had gone back to working late nights and coming in even earlier in the mornings while Kara had been working in her studio. She had seen Kara once during this time though. Cat had been standing at the copier at work, cursing the paper jam and happened to glance up and see Kara and Max leaving for lunch. They were both smiling at one another and holding hands. It had actually hurt Cat to see it. She desperately wanted them to be happy, but to know that she would never have that happiness with Kara broke her a little. 

This thought didn’t surprise Cat. She had been thinking a lot about her relationship with Kara lately. Cat knew she had feelings for her, but had pushed them down since Kara was with Max. Also, Cat was sure that these feelings she harbored were one-sided. Kara only saw Cat as a friend. So, to quell the pain that she felt from not being around Kara, Cat pushed herself to work even more than she had before the artist had entered her life. 

Cat glanced at her computer and saw that it was already 9:32pm. She blew out a long sigh and cracked her neck. She hadn’t eaten since this morning. If Kara knew, she would’ve berated Cat for not taking better care of herself. Cat looked around her desk and noticed all the work piled up. She could just go home right now and leave this for tomorrow. Cat tapped her teeth with her pen. She was tempted, but she also knew there wasn’t anything for her at home. There were no more dinners or movie nights. Cat slowly laid her head back against the head rest of her chair and closed her eyes. 

A beeping noise jolted Cat awake. She pushed her glasses back up on her nose and glanced blearily at her computer screen. 9:58pm. She must have dozed off for a few minutes. Her phone beeped again and Cat reached out lazily to snag it from under a pile of papers. She blinked at the screen, not sure if she was fully awake.

K: Hey, I know it’s late but I was wondering if you would come by my studio. I know we haven’t seen or really spoken to one another lately, but I need someone I trust to look at my new paintings and tell me what they think. I understand if you’re busy. I just thought I would ask. At least tell me that you’re not still at work.

Cat reread the message three times. Here Kara was, reaching out to her. She should really say no and leave it at that, but the irrational part of her brain, or maybe it was her heart, was telling her to go. Without sparing another moment, Cat texted her back.

C: You know me too well. I am at work, but was just leaving. Send me the address and I’ll head over for a few minutes.

As Cat gathered up her belongings she wondered for the hundredth time if this was a good idea. 

In twenty minutes’ time, Cat was pulling up outside of a loft along the river front. Kara had texted earlier and told her to just come on up once she got there. As Cat rode the elevator up to the second floor, she felt her hands dampen in nervousness. She blew out a deep breath and shook her head. The elevator came to a silent stop and the doors opened to a large, open floor with paintings scattered all around. Cat slowly stepped off the elevator and walked up to the paintings directly in front of her. She was so busy taking in all the artwork that she didn’t sense Kara come up right beside her. 

“So, are they horrible?” 

Cat spun around and was unprepared for the sight in front of her. Kara was clad in paint-spattered overalls that had been slightly rolled up. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and her glasses had flecks of paint on them. Kara looked adorable and Cat couldn’t help but stare. It wasn’t until Kara cleared her throat that Cat snapped out of it and looked up into Kara’s eyes. “You’re beautiful…I mean, the paintings are beautiful.” Cat looked away, embarrassed, hoping that Kara didn’t catch her fumble over her words. Kara smiled and took Cat’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Well, I appreciate it, but you haven’t seen all of the pieces yet,” Kara said as she pulled Cat to the other side of the room. “Before I have you look everything over I thought you might be hungry, so I got a couple of pizzas.” 

Cat began to disagree, but her stomach betrayed her at that exact moment and growled loudly. 

Kara smirked and nudged Cat with her shoulder. “Well, it seems I was correct in my deduction that you probably hadn’t eaten all day. Go ahead and help yourself. I’ll take you on a tour of all my pieces when we’re done.” 

The two sat in companionable silence as they ate, Cat content with just being around Kara. As she finished up her fourth slice, Cat leaned back and sighed. “Thank you for the pizza, I really needed that.”

Kara gathered up both of their plates and napkins and walked them over to a trash can. “Well, I like to think that I know you well enough, Cat, to know that you’ve buried yourself in work and that you haven’t eaten at all today,” she admonished. Kara turned back to Cat and leveled her with a steady gaze. “You really need to take better care of yourself,” she said softly. “That or I’m going to have to be around more often so I can remind you to take a break.” Kara stated as she winked at Cat.

Cat stood up and walked over to Kara. She nearly leaned in for a hug, but settled for placing her hand on Kara’s shoulder instead. “I’ll do better, I promise. Now, show me these works of art.”

Kara motioned Cat to the front of the room and started talking about each piece. Cat gazed in wonder at Kara’s talent. Many of the pieces were landscape scenes, but there were also a few portraits scattered about. Kara explained that some of the landscapes were areas she’d been to while others were places she’d imagined. Cat was transfixed by the bold brush strokes and the use of color Kara had incorporated into her art. Kara had twelve pieces out, and by the time the two women had looked over each one, it was close to 1 in the morning. 

“Well, that’s everything,” Kara said as she turned from the last piece. She reached for Cat’s hand. “Now, I want you to give me your honest opinion on these, Cat. I trust your judgment,” she finished softly. Before Cat could say anything, Kara’s phone rang. Kara looked down at the name and frowned slightly. She squeezed Cat’s hand and stepped back. “Cat, give me a few minutes, I need to take this.” 

As Kara walked away, Cat glanced over Kara’s work area. There were brushes strewn across the tabletop, paints lined up haphazardly, and several canvases stacked against the wall. As Cat explored, she came across a sketch pad under some of the brushes. Not thinking that Kara would mind, she opened it and started thumbing through the pages. 

In the beginning, there were drawings of landscapes. These included sketches of the park, the botanical gardens off of Fisher Street, and the old farm that Kara had made Cat stop at one time while they were driving around exploring the countryside. Cat smiled at the memory and turned the page. After the landscapes, came portraits of people. Images of Max took up the first few pages. In them, he was softly smiling at the artist and Cat could visibly see the love shining in his eyes as Kara sketched him. The light pencil strokes that Kara had incorporated into these also seemed to infuse the drawings with a feeling of happiness for both the sketcher and the subject.

Cat turned to the subsequent page and found more sketches. Many of which were of people she knew quite well. There was Mrs. Brown that lived in the apt. across the hall, Mr. Williams the grocer whose store she visited at least twice a week, and little Mira whose mom works with her at the office. Whenever Mira was at the office, she always stopped by Cat’s desk to say hi. It could be because Cat gives her a lollipop every time she comes by, but she likes to think it’s because she enjoys being around her. These were all Cat’s people. Each one had made an imprint on her life. Cat had never considered that maybe they had also become important to Kara as well since she and Cat had started hanging out the last few months.

Cat smiled and turned the page to another sketch of Max. This one was unlike the previous two. This was a drawing of him sitting in his study reading a book. There was no smile, only furrowed eyebrows and concentration outlining his face. The absence of his carefree smile wasn’t the only noticeable distinction in the work. The dark, hard lines that Kara had used to draw Max was also different, as was the lack of softness to the drawing. It was as if Cat could see the shift, from the previous sketches, of mood in Max’s features and furthermore in the way that Kara drew Max. 

As Cat flipped to the next page, she stopped. It was a drawing of her, sitting in the courtyard outside of G & L Technologies. In the sketch, her face was tilted up to the sky and her eyes were closed. Even though the sketch was done at a distance, it was intimate in a way. Kara’s use of light pencil strokes had captured not the workaholic that Cat is but someone that, in that moment, was serene and relaxed. Someone that Cat struggles to be. 

The following page was another drawing of Cat. In this one, she’s at her desk working, but she had a slight smirk on her face. She actually remembered Kara drawing this one. Kara had come by late one night while Cat was at the office and even though Cat couldn’t leave before she finished her work, Kara opted to stay and just hang out. Cat could feel Kara’s eyes on her the entire time and could hear her sketching furiously as she worked. It made Cat smile to think back to that night and to how comfortable the two women could be around one another even if they were just sitting with one another. 

As she turned to the last page, her breath caught. It was a close up of Cat’s face and she was displaying a broad smile. Cat knew that smile. It wasn’t her work smile or the smile that she gave to people in passing, no, this was the smile that Cat reserved only for people she truly cared about. Kara had captured Cat with all of her defenses down. Cat ran her fingers over the page reverently and then gently brushed at her eyes. 

“It took me a long time to get your smile exactly right.” 

Cat quickly lowered her hand and looked up at Kara. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snoop,” she said, setting the sketchpad down. 

Kara walked over to Cat and reached for her face, tenderly wiping away a tear. “Please don’t cry. I wanted to show you that drawing one day. You’re so beautiful, Cat. I was just trying to capture a little of that.” 

Kara placed both hands on Cat’s cheeks and Cat latched on to Kara’s waist. Cat wanted to kiss Kara in that moment, but knew that she shouldn’t. “Kara, I can’t stop this…how I feel when I’m around you.” 

Kara smiled at Cat and stroked Cat’s cheek with her thumb. “Then don’t,” Kara whispered, leaning down and kissing Cat. All Cat could think was that this kiss was everything and so much more. The kiss seemed to last no time at all before Kara pulled away and rested her forehead against Cat’s. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long while now,” Kara murmured. 

Cat pulled the other woman into a hug and held on tight, because even though she wanted this, wanted Kara, Cat knows that she shouldn’t. Cat steeled herself and regretfully pulled away. “We can’t do this, Kara. I want to, so much, but we can’t hurt Max.” 

Kara reached for Cat. “That’s the last thing I want to do, Cat. I care for him, yes, but what I’m feeling for you surpasses that. Don’t you feel it too? These last two weeks have been awful. There were so many times that I wanted to call you or just come by work to see you. When I’m around you, I’m happy. I want you to feel that as well. Please don’t tell me that I am the only one that feels this connection between us.” 

Cat pulled back from Kara but continued to hold her hands. “Kara, you know I feel it as well. I think about you all the time and when we have plans, I count down the minutes until I get to see you. The last two weeks have been unbearable for me. Before you came into my life, I was constantly working. I wasn’t living Kara, but you…you opened my eyes to so much more and I want to have that feeling always…but I can’t. I won’t do this to Max. He loves you and he’s my best friend. This would break him,” Cat said, taking a step back and dropping her hands from Kara’s.

“What are you saying Cat? That you’d willingly sacrifice your own happiness for his? I want you Cat, not Max.” 

Cat turned and began walking toward the elevator, shaking her head. “You don’t know what you’re saying.” 

Kara called after her, a quaver in her voice. “I know exactly what I’m saying. I want you to take this leap and choose me Cat…choose us. Yes, it’s going to be messy, but we can work through it…together.” 

Cat could see the truth behind Kara’s words, but couldn’t see how this would work out between them without someone getting hurt. Cat swiftly walked back to Kara and kissed her lovingly. “I want nothing more than to be with you,” Cat said softly, reaching up and wiping away a tear trickling down Kara’s face, “but I can’t. It was okay when I thought these feelings were one-sided, but to know that you feel the same way, it just makes this even harder.” 

Kara tearfully clutches at Cat’s hands. “Please, Cat, don’t stop something that could be wonderful.” 

“I’m sorry Kara,” Cat said sadly as she turned and got on the elevator. Unlike the last time where the door closed and Kara was smiling at her, this time all she sees are tears streaming down Kara’s face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who came along on this ride with me.

3 Days Later…

Cat had been working nonstop. If she slowed down, even for a second, her thoughts would turn to Kara and the unanswered calls and text messages Cat had received from her. Cat furiously brushed away a tear that had tracked down her face. She wanted nothing more than to answer Kara, to be with her, but she couldn’t. What Cat truly wanted to do was to go home and just stay in bed for the next several days as she worked through everything. She wouldn’t though. Cat Grant didn’t let her emotions run her life, though she wished she could at this moment. 

The ringing of Cat’s desk phone brought her out of her reverie. She shook her head and picked up the receiver. “Hello. This is Cat.” 

“Hey Cat, it’s Max. Would you mind going out to lunch with me today? I want to talk and I need my best friend.” 

Cat thought she noted some sadness in Max’s voice, but that could just be her putting her emotions onto him. “Sure Max. Elder’s Pub, say 11:30?”

“Sounds good. Oh, and Cat…thanks.”

Cat opened the door of the pub at 11:15 and walked up to the hostess stand. She was told that Max was already there. After searching the front room, she found him tucked away in a corner booth in the back with a beer in his hand waiting for her. “Hey Max, is everything okay?” asked Cat as she slid into the booth across from him. 

Max looked up. “It’s Kara. She left me Cat.” 

Cat’s breath caught. “What? When?” 

“Last night,” Max said, fiddling with the label on his bottle. He blew out a breath, “But, if I’m really being honest with myself, she left me a long time ago. We were so happy in the beginning, but over time things changed between us. It’s partly my fault because I honestly let it go on for far too long. I knew it would be tough for her to move her entire life here and for her to basically start over, but I thought it would all work out in the end.” 

Cat listened attentively as her mind quickly went to Kara. “What did she say to you?”

Max folded his hands together and let out a sigh. “She told me that she wasn’t happy anymore and that she loved me, but that she wasn’t in love with me,” he said with a wan smile. “I actually wasn’t that surprised. She was spending more and more time at her studio. I knew she was trying to get into the art scene here and that she was working hard on it, but we still never really saw each other. I was busy too, but I tried to make time for us when I could. It just didn’t work out in the end. Truthfully, I’m okay with it because I just want her to be happy.” 

“Oh, Max,” Cat murmured as she reached across the table and grabbed Max’s hands, not knowing exactly what to say. 

Max moved his hands from underneath Cat’s and laid them on top of hers. “I want you to be happy too, Cat.” 

Cat scoffed. “I am happy, Max. Our company is doing really well and I have you as my best friend, what more do I need?” 

Cat tried to keep a stoic face as Max gently squeezed her hands and leaned closer to her. “Cat, since you can’t seem to work it out for yourself, I’m going to help you out. You, my friend, need Kara, just as much as she needs you.” 

Cat pulled her hands from under Max’s and placed them in front of her as she leaned back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she muttered, looking away. 

Max gently grasped Cat’s hands again. “Cat, look at me.” Cat reluctantly turned her head and raised an eyebrow. Max grinned back at her. “You can lie to me, Cat, but don’t keep lying to yourself. You have feelings for Kara. Look, I’m not upset about it, actually far from it. Do you remember a while back when I was upset about Kara not spending time with me and I suggested she was spending too much time with you?” Cat nodded slightly. “Well, it was because I saw the way she looked at you. She never looked at me that way, Cat.  
There was devotion and love in her gaze when you were around.” 

Cat shook her head. “Max, there’s nothing—” 

“Stop and just listen to me, Cat. I was jealous of the relationship you two possessed. As the weeks went by, I could see how much you cared for one another…Cat, all I want is for you to be happy. If that happiness lies in being with Kara, and vice versa, how can I stand in the way? No matter what, I love you, Cat.” 

Cat pulled her hands away and rubbed furiously at her face. “I didn’t want this to happen, Max. It just did and I can’t stop the way I feel about her. I tried so hard to suppress it all, hoping that work would keep me busy and become my sole focus once again. I couldn’t though. Kara wiggled her way into my heart. I didn’t want to pursue her when she was with you, though. I wouldn’t do that to you Max. I’m so incredibly sorry that this has become such a mess,” Cat whispered, placing her head in her hands. 

Max reached out and softly pulled Cat’s hands away, then lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. “Cat,” he said seriously, “I will get over this. Look, I’m not glossing over the fact that I’m a little hurt, but I’ve been going over this for the past few days and I truly feel that this is for the best for everyone.” 

Cat stared at Max, “How can you be so understanding about everything? How can you not hate me?” 

Max laughed as Cat continued to stare, “I could never hate you, Grant. We’ve been through too much together. Best friends for life, right?” 

Cat smiled a watery smile and leaned across the table to hug Max. Cat couldn’t believe that this was happening, that Kara had left Max and that Max had known all along how they felt about one another. Could she really be with Kara? As Cat considered this, she slowly pulled herself back from the hug. Kara…the woman that she had fallen in love with and then left behind. The woman who had tried to contact her several times, only to go unanswered. Would Kara really consider being with Cat now, even after everything? 

Max watched as the emotions played across Cat’s face and knew he needed to step in. Max leaned halfway across the table and tapped his watch. “You need to get moving, Cat, if you’re going to stop her.” 

Cat sat up ramrod straight and gripped the table with both hands. “What, what are you talking about? Stop her from what?” 

Max sat back and took another sip of his beer, “Well, after our talk last night Kara said that she was going to load up all her stuff and go back to Montana. She packed up most of her things in the apartment last night and put it in the car this morning. She still needed to stop by her studio though and pick up some things. I tried to tell her that she should stay, at least for a few days to get everything in order before she left, but she said that she needed to leave as soon as possible. She told me that she had put me through enough and that there was nothing here for her.” 

Hearing that Kara said this was a blow to Cat. How could Kara even think that? Cat made herself a promise in that moment that she wouldn’t let Kara leave without letting her know how she felt. 

“Cat? Cat, can you hear me?” Cat quickly looked back up to Max. He was smiling at her. “I was saying that she may still be at her studio. If you leave now, you can probably make it before she drives away.” 

Cat abruptly stood and grabbed her purse from the booth. She turned and started to hurriedly walk away, but quickly stopped and looked back at Max. “I love you, Max. Thank you…for everything.” 

Max smiled and tipped his beer to her. “No problem. Now, go and get your girl.” 

Cat ran out of the restaurant and started dialing Kara’s number. It’s ironic that now she’s the one trying to get in touch with the other woman and Kara’s not picking up. Cat growled in frustration as she hopped in her car and headed to Kara’s studio. After running a few red lights and breaking the speed limit far more times than she should have, Cat pulled up to the dockside building, barely cutting off the engine before dashing to the front door. 

Cat waited impatiently in front of the elevator, then quickly stepped through the sliding doors, willing the contraption to go faster as she chewed on her lip and tapped her foot on the floor. During the short ride, Cat tries to come up with what she wants to say to Kara. When the doors open and she steps out, however, she sees a largely open space. All of the paintings that were once there are now gone. The only things left are a few empty canvases, Kara’s easel, and some paint. If Cat hadn’t been here previously when it was full and alive with art, she never would have realized how cold and impersonal it felt now. 

Cat rubbed her arms briskly as she stepped further into the room. As she approached the easel, Cat noticed an envelope propped on it. She slowly stepped closer and shakily reached for the note. There was no name on the outside. Cat took a deep breath then slowly opened it, expecting it to be a goodbye that Cat will never be able to get over. As she lifted the top flap of the letter and steeled herself for the inevitable, a key fell out onto the floor. Cat crouched to pick it up, then settled on her knees to read the letter. She let out a deep breath when she saw that it was left for the landlord and simply stated that Kara would send a final payment to him when she got back home and that he could do whatever he wanted to with the things she left behind. 

Tears started to form in Cat’s eyes. She couldn’t have already missed Kara. Surely Kara wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye to her. Cat couldn’t stop the tears from falling down her cheeks as she tried to think of what her next step was. Her hands clenched and she unintentionally crushed the letter, not bothering to wipe away her tears.

“Oh, I didn’t realize that anybody had come up.” 

Cat dashed a hand across her eyes and scrambled to her feet, not believing that she had heard the voice she had been wanting to hear for the past few days. Once around, Cat stifled a sob and stumbled across the room, coming to a stop three feet away from Kara. “You’re still here,” Cat choked out. “I thought…I thought you had already gone.” 

Kara stood back, arms crossed in front of her stomach. “No, I was just grabbing the last of my things. Was there something you needed Cat?” 

Cat could tell by Kara’s tone that she was mad, but Cat can also hear the sad undertones when Kara speaks. She just hopes that Kara will forgive her for everything that she has done.

“Yes, there is something I need, Kara.” Cat shifted her weight from foot to foot, trying to call upon her courage to say what she needed to to the other woman. “It’s you,” Cat admitted, taking a deep breath. She stared at Kara, willing her to read the truth in Cat’s eyes. “I’ve needed you for a long time now, and I’m asking you if you need me too. I’m ready to take this leap with you. Please tell me you still want this,” Cat implored. She ignored her instincts screaming at her to reach for Kara, instead holding herself as still as possible.

Kara unfolded her arms and stared at Cat. “Cat, I’ve been calling and texting you and you didn’t answer. Why now? As you can see, I’m in the process of leaving.” 

Cat took a step forward and reached for Kara’s hands, but stopped herself. “I spoke with Max and he told me what happened,” Cat said softly. Kara looked away. Cat took a deep breath. “Look, I can’t, no, I won’t, let you go without trying to win you back,” Cat vowed. Kara hesitantly looked up into Cat’s eyes as Cat continued to speak, “I know that I hurt you. I didn’t want to, but I couldn’t see another way at the time. You have to know that I care deeply for you,” Cat said, a tiny quiver in her voice. She blew out a shaky breath. “I love you, Kara. I think I have ever since I first saw you shyly smile at me that first night we met.” She smiled tremulously at Kara and pleaded, “Just give me this chance. That’s all I ask. Choose me…choose us.” 

During Cat’s speech Kara had moved closer to her and was now standing directly in front of her. Kara brought a hand up to Cat’s cheek, “So, Tiny Cat, you’re saying you want to try this?” 

Cat choked back a sob and lunged at Kara, wrapping her arms around her waist. “I’ve never wanted anything more.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my awesome beta fairchristabel.


End file.
